J. Heterocyclic Chem., 31, 1171 (1994) discloses that 2-aryl-8-fluorobenzyl-1,2,4-triazolo[5,1-i]purine is useful as an adenosine A2 receptor ligand.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound having an affinity to an adenosine A3 receptor.